1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package tray supporting structure, and more particularly, to a supporting structure for a package tray for use to hide luggage that is loaded in a luggage compartment provided behind a rear seat.
2. Description of Related Art
In hatchback-type or wagon-type automobiles in which a luggage compartment is provided behind a rear seat, a package tray that makes luggage loaded in the luggage compartment invisible from outside has been developed.
As the package tray for use to hide the rear luggage compartment, a package tray supporting structure is disclosed that can prevent or suppress application of a load to a package tray trim when a backdoor is closed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-116317).
As shown in FIG. 11, the package tray supporting structure includes a first hinge 6 having a guide portion 60 that projects to a vehicle interior side and supports a vehicle front-side end portion of a package tray 5 on an upper surface of the guide portion 60 in order to support the package tray 5 pivotally with respect to a vehicle body side.
The guide portion 60 of the first hinge 6 has a first curved surface 61 that is provided on the upper surface, and an outline of which forms an arc shape bulging to an outer side of the guide portion 60 in side view, a rising surface 62 that rises upward from a vehicle front-side end portion of the first curved surface 61, and a second curved surface 63 that is extended downward to a vehicle front side from an upper-side end portion of the rising surface 62, and an outline of which forms a curved shape.
The package tray 5 has an abutment portion 51 that is a curved surface provided at the vehicle front-side end portion and in abutment with the first curved surface 61 in a state in which the curved surface can be inclined to a front side and a rear side of a vehicle in side view, and an extended portion 52 that is extended in a state in which the extended portion 52 is curved downward to the vehicle front side from the abutment portion 51 such that an outline of the extended portion 52 forms an arc shape. A center position that is the center of pivoting of the package tray 5 exists directly under the guide portion 60 of the first hinge.
The package tray supporting structure also includes a second hinge 7 that is provided apart from the guide portion 60 of the first hinge 6, and prevents a lift of the vehicle front-side end portion of the package tray 5 by projecting to the vehicle interior side in a shape in which an outline of the second hinge 7 forms a substantially oval shape with a line connecting a rear upper side and a front lower side as a long axis in side view.
In the package tray supporting structure having the above configuration, the extended portion 52 of the package tray 5 is configured to be held between the second curved surface 63 of the guide portion 60 of the first hinge 6 and the second hinge 7 in a thickness direction of the extended portion 52. Thus, the package tray 5 can pivot when the abutment portion 51 moves to the vehicle front side and the vehicle rear side on the first curved surface 61 of the guide portion 60 of the first hinge 6 while changing an inclination of the abutment portion 51.
Also, as the package tray for use to hide the rear luggage compartment, a package tray mounting structure is disclosed that can suppress occurrence of an event in which a load is applied to a shaft portion when a package tray in an inclined position is pressed to a vehicle front side (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-148288).
As shown in FIG. 12, the package tray mounting structure includes a hinge pin 9 that projects to a vehicle interior side from a side wall of a luggage compartment, and to which a package tray 8 is pivotally mounted, and a hinge collar 80 that is separately provided on a side wall portion of the package tray 8, and is pivotally mounted to the hinge pin 9 opposed to the hinge collar 80.
A bearing recessed portion 81a to which the hinge pin 9 is fitted is provided in the hinge collar 80. The bearing recessed portion 81a is formed so as to open downward when the package tray 8 is in a horizontal position. Also, a locking portion 81b that projects toward an opening-end rear portion that is a portion on a vehicle rear side in an opening end of the bearing recessed portion 81a when the package tray 8 is in the horizontal position, and that can be locked to a vehicle front-side end portion of the hinge pin 9 from below is provided at an opening-end front portion that is a portion on the vehicle front side in the opening end.
The hinge pin 9 cannot be disengaged outside of the bearing recessed portion 81a through a gap between a projecting end of the locking portion 81b and the opening-end rear portion when the package tray 8 is in the horizontal position, and can be disengaged outside of the bearing recessed portion 81a through the gap between the projecting end of the locking portion 81b and the opening-end rear portion when the package tray 8 is in the inclined position.
In the package tray mounting structure having the above configuration, the locking portion of the hinge collar 80 can be locked to the vehicle front-side end portion of the hinge pin from below when the package tray 8 is in the horizontal position. When the package tray 8 in the horizontal position is displaced upward, the locking portion is locked to the vehicle front-side end portion of the hinge pin from below. It is thus possible to restrict the upward displacement of the package tray.
Also, in the package tray in the inclined position, the hinge pin 9 can be disengaged from the bearing recessed portion 81a through the gap between the projecting end of the locking portion 81b of the hinge collar 80 and the opening-end rear portion. Thus, when the package tray 8 in the inclined position is pushed to the vehicle front side, the hinge pin 9 can be disengaged outside of the bearing recessed portion 81a. 
Note that both of the above package trays are rotatable in a direction in which a vehicle rear-side end portion is raised in association with an action of opening a backdoor (not shown).